Field
The present disclosure pertains to absorbent articles having an absorbent structure with a plurality of segmented volumes containing or confining absorbent material therewithin. In embodiments, the present disclosure pertains to absorbent articles, such as but not limited to, diapers, protective undergarments, and absorbent pads, having absorbent material segmented into pockets.
Description of Related Art
Absorbent articles often have a first liquid permeable layer disposed proximate or even adjacent a skin surface, an outer impermeable layer, and an absorbent core disposed between the first liquid permeable layer and the outer permeable layer.
The absorbent core can include one or more absorbent materials, including a mixture of superabsorbent polymer and fluff pulp. Some products have an embossed core that defines diamond-shaped pockets including a mixture of fluff pulp material and superabsorbent polymer particles. The embossing process, however, relies of hydrogen bonding phenomena to create the defined embossing lines.